M'nar
This page is about the character M'nar and the player who portrays him. Characteristics *Titles : Dr. of Vartran Theology, Head of Estate Communications *Age : 44 Sholan years *Height : average (approx. 6'2" terran) *Weight : 210 terran pounds *Eyes : Light Blue *Pelt : Black *Ears : Mid height, average width *Hair : Short dark brown, spots of gray hair on temples *Gift : Empathy *Personality : Fun-loving, joking, playful, very intelligent, but on a mission is 100% serious. *Hobbies : Besides having fun, playing "good cop" to Kada's "bad cop" History M'nar is from the Taykui forest area near Shanagi City. His family was typical; an older sister and two younger sisters. His father worked for the government, his mother was a homemaker. They had a decent home, roomy for their needs, but not a large estate by any means. Schooling was easy for M'nar. He excelled in all subjects, especially math and sciences. His father taught him computers and electronics. Learning was easy for him, and fun. Nothing was more fun than reading. He could get lost in a book for hours and forget about everything else. Besides being intelligent, he was very good at physical games. No matter what game was played with his siblings, cousins, and friends, he did well. So he went to school and played, just like other cubs. When he entered his teen years, he entered the Forces as all males do. When tested to see which guild he was best suited for, he was told "With your test scores, you can do anything you want." So he chose Engineering. He did his training then got assigned. While on duty, he started to learn mechanics. A senior male he became friends with began teaching him in the off shifts. He enjoyed M'nar's genuine interest and M'nar enjoyed learning a hands-on skill. Plus you can't have too many skills in life. So M'nar had an uneventful Forces career; tour of duty in space, training, war games and exercises. He was then cycled back to Shola at age 28 for 'Retainment Training' at the Warrior Guild. He found out this translated as "get the basic skills drilled into your head so you don't forget!" It might seem rote, but they were basic skills that sometimes were forgotten. Induction into The Brotherhood This is when M'nar caught the attention of the Brotherhood of Vartra. A few Brothers were at the Guild doing their normal perusing of the students there; seeing if there was anyone that could be recruited into the Brotherhood. The Brothers sensed something about him. He was very good with weapons and combat situations, was an intelligent male, and was always joking around! When in a group, he was always at the center making jokes and offhand comments, even with the instructors! Then they saw he had a gift. M'nar was in class that was sparring in hand-to-hand combat. Another male in the class was mocking and teasing M'nar, but he paid him no mind. He was thinking seriously about the match, which every sholan does. The male grabbed M'nar's arm for a second while taunting him, and instantly M'nar became MAD. His pelt brushed out, and he snarled and dropped into a prepatory crouch. When the match began, M'nar thoroughly beat the male to a bloody pulp. After the instructor broke it up, M'nar lost most of his anger, became his normal self, and felt the worry the whole class felt. The brothers instantly knew he was empathic. They approached M'nar later and recruited him into the Brotherhood. M'nar called his family to inform them of the change of his life plans. They were shocked-he couldn't be talented! They would've seen it. And join the Brotherhood?? M'nar arrived at Stronghold, was sworn in, and began training. The Forces background helped him, but the demands were far higher than those before. But for all that work and demands, he still joked around and looked to have fun. He was involved in missions over the years, did training. Then he was ordered to the Hamilton Estate as part of the Brothers and Sisters being assigned there. His knowledge of computers and coms proved useful, so he was named Head of Estate Communications. The team members became good friends. He even found a mate, Shezl, through a mutual friend on the estate. They share a cub, Saysha, who is part of the reason for the gray hair he has. Category:Brother Category:Sholan Category:Talented Category:Brotherhood of Vartra (Fan Group) Category:Male